The present invention relates generally to the field of social media applications, and more particularly to predicting user activity in social media applications.
Social media applications are the means by which organizations, communities and individuals interact by creating, sharing, discussing, exchanging and commenting on content in virtual communities and networks. Different types of social media include collaborative projects, social networking sites, content communities, or virtual worlds.
Social media differentiates from traditional media in aspects such as reach, frequency, and immediacy. As a result, social media is one of the most powerful sources for news updates, and has created many new opportunities for business, such as marketing research and sales promotion. Internet users often spend more time in social media than any other site, and typically log in from multiple computing devices, such as a mobile device or a desktop computer, at the same time. This allows for the incorporation of new factors, such as the current location of the user, when disseminating news updates, or marketing or sales information.